


quiet water

by chestnut_panta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Lowercase, M/M, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), We love him anyway, hajime is just a little bit stupid but that’s okay, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut_panta/pseuds/chestnut_panta
Summary: a reserve course student and a main course student end up walking in the same direction
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	quiet water

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi orz this is just a super short thing i wrote and i’m posting it here i hope you like it awawawa

“thank you, hinata-kun!” his smile was surprisingly genuine. he spared a thought, for the brief moment their hands met, that maybe komaeda wasn’t so bad.

“seriously, could you be walking _any_ slower? i’m gonna get hypothermia.” he was entirely soaked. with how much water was in his shoes, he may as well not be wearing any, and every time there was a gust of wind he felt the chill to his bones.  
“huh? you’re the one choosing to walk next to me.” komaeda shot him an incredulous look. he was walking at a relaxed pace, seemingly taking in the route they were walking and enjoying the rainy weather. how he was enjoying such wet, grey, damp, awfulness, hinata wasn’t sure, but it definitely had something to do with the fact he was completely clean and dry.  
“because you took _my_ umbrella.”

the main course student walked ahead of him, a gentle splash with every step he took, before turning around to face him. he spun the sunflower print umbrella in his hands, splashing even more water directly into hinata’s face. great.  
“i thought this was your big turning moment,” he put his arms out while still holding the umbrella above his head, “and you’d finally decided to accept your place as a stepping stone for hope! sacrificing your own wellbeing just so a super high school level can walk home safe and dry…” he moved the umbrella back, grabbing the metal pole with his other hand and sighing wistfully, before reality set back in. “ah, but if you were going to do that, you should have chosen an actually talented person to do it for…”  
hinata preemptively tuned out the self loathing muttering, trying to figure out what he was meant to say in response to any of that. whatever that was.

“i thought that you were going to hold the umbrella so _neither_ of us would get wet?” komaeda paused for a moment, like it was somehow so ridiculous he hadn’t even considered it.  
“... walking home together under the same umbrella? isn’t that a little..?” what?..

oh.

_oh._

“i really don’t think you want to be seen like that with someone like me, hinata-kun.” he looked at him, visibly concerned. turning around, he started walking again, leaving hinata to catch up.  
“i…” he opened his mouth to defend himself, but stopped to consider if it would be worse to admit he completely forgot about that, or to just let komaeda assume whatever he was assuming.

they both walked the rest of the way in silence, slightly faster then they had been before.

the rain suddenly petered out to practically nothing by the time they hit the path that split between reserve course and main course dorms.  
“the rain stopped… how lucky.” komaeda noted as he lowered the umbrella and looked up at the sky, still overrun with large grey clouds.  
“yeah. sure. whatever. can i have my umbrella back?” hinata said, thoroughly over it and trying not to start shivering.  
“of course.” he closed the umbrella, after taking a moment to shake off the rain water. he held it out and hinata snatched it from the top. “thank you, hinata-kun.” he smiled, unreadable as ever. as the wind started to hit harder he was only certain of one thing 

… he was really going to freeze if he didn’t get inside.


End file.
